


notes and ideas

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	notes and ideas

michels intrcatins with the animatronics

dad for one meet the mha

mike and the animtornics are freinds and hes the only night guard they wont attack

mike does have scars from when they attck

willam met ava when id say he was still alive at the time it was just before he death

ayano does like taro shes just not as yandere as in she will kill but she doesnt as much

the first time i met the marvels they uhmm inteagated me and peter had to vouch and i had to make up a story about midtown and me going there

first time i met shane he was he was lets say i make a extrance?!!

clara gets lizzy chris and charlie to ask for baby

so well one of the more stupid people on my team looking at you jalia kicked in my door and screamed i swallowed a hamanica in the screachist voice ever i starteed to back away they said help meee 

i know this is out of topic but did you guys see All Might dab yesterday? Who even teach him how to dab

jade was forced to sleep on floors in a rehab center when her mom first found out she put her in a center and they only gave her old organs or fake or ones that came from dead people she escaped and ate the nurse that was incharge of her she got very used to floors and being beatean for saying i cant see or im blind

why does it look like hawk's is pointing at inko to show all might she's there and the all might is just staring at her. You can't tell me hawks wouldn't be the best *wing* man

izuku needs to find oout about inkomight he will give death glares when his mom doesnt look

Percy is probably gonna be smushed and Nico looks like he's ready to pass out. While Will has a naughty face and Annabeth is laughing her ass off.

Ava: Boys, get out of this place I will deal with him!  
Slenderman: You sure?  
Ava: Don't worry, I will teach him a lesson Later  
Offenderman: OMG STOP, NO PLEASE DON'T.....  
Ava: SHUT THE FUCK UP OFFENDER!!!! * hits him with the frying pan  
Trenderman: What happened here?  
Me: I just teach him a lesson!  
Offenderman: please help me she's dangerous  
Ava: WHAT DID I SAY *hits him again with frying pan SHUT UP YA NASTY oh hello trender how are you  
Trenderman:slowly backs away  
Offenderman:h-help m..  
Ava:I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT SO SHUT *hits him with frying pan* UP

i enjoy pranking people by holding a cup of something and they ask can i have a sip of water i say its not water they thik its alchol so i say no its vinger its funny as fuck

izuku turns into passed selves

we attmept to get willam to like jermany last time he scared him so much he almost diied again

carman jake lia liam jade are parts of avas team her work area is her house theres varoies portals people from other dimensons and places she has custum room in her basement shes still working on getting rid of the freddles shuri spilled a acid so theres a small hole in the liveing room floor so the people on the lower floor can see the upper floor weve covered it with a rug 

avas work team who help her are kyle hallia alina jacob harald carlie leah liam liam uses drinks from a 1 one dad mug while kyle and jacob use a wheely chair to drive around avas building

Is no one talking about how Gang Orca is Aggressively making sushi while Snipe is scared shitless of wether or not he has a god handle on that knife all the while Midnight doesn’t have a care in the world other than what she’s stuffing in her mouth

this is not funny im half naked im crying guys come on i dont have any tech can i have a blanket at least its cold

zelda: isn’t it strange how women live longer than men?Mipha: huh, that is strange.[MEANWHILE]Link: okay so here’s the plan. You shoot and we see if this pot lid protects me.Revali, holding a gun, fully intending to shoot Link instead of the lid: yep. daruk was filmin

Baby todoroki: fwower fwower fwower fwower fwower fwower Tenya:*engines blow out the flowerers*Baby todoroki:Aww Tenya:* looks overwhelmed by cuteness and puts all the flowers back*Baby todoroki:YAY!!! Tenya:*😊*

i opened the door to see Toga's face in ecstasy, her two fangs slightly covered in blood and saliva.

takes the box* you are all mine now. we will be a happy "little" family. if any one harms any of you the will meet a grusoum and slow death.

bills thoughts in the first pic: can not cus they are still children bills thoughts in second pic: well... they dont know abrivation so wtf He'll get there. Hopefully...possibly... probably not

i force the fandoms together


End file.
